Bowtie BadBoy
by bbdarren
Summary: Kurt just transferred to McKinley High, where Blaine is the resident badboy, but looks can be deceiving.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I absolutely love BadBoy!Blaine-there's just**_** something **_**about him. But, I'm tired of the typical badboy!Blaine; the leather, the piercings, the stupidity and such, so I tweaked my badboy a bit. **

Now, Kurt Hummel was never one to understand the saying 'never judge a book by it's cover'. He understood what it meant, but never followed it himself. He always judged books by their cover; old books with dusty bindings and the title written in calligraphy were always boring and hard to understand, being written in old English. New books with crisp pages and bright colors and the title written in a fun font were either new releases or books with unappealing titles and bland plot lines; not attention grabbing at all; hence the bright colors and exciting fonts. Books with visibly used binds and pages that have creases from previous cat ears, an intriguing title and a simple cover were always the best. Whenever Kurt was at the library and/or book store that how he decided which books to chose.

Then that saying is taken to another level; applying it to real life situations, like meeting new people. First off, people are not books, and they do not have legitimate covers. They are human beings with a true feelings and an actual body. Nowadays covered by layers of makeup, plastic surgery, enhancements, and labels. Barely anyone is their true self these days-so the saying can't even be used in actuality since judging their cover would be false, but yet judging their plot and contents are false also. So Kurt juuslef that he won't judge people by their 'covers' only books, because it has yet to fail him.

Being gay himself, he really doesn't even have room to judge, but it doesn't stop others from judging him. At Kurt's old school he was judged for practically every aspect of his lifestyle; his daily perfectly coifed hair, his high pitched voice, his impeccable fashion sense, his love of Broadway, and of course, his sexuality. He was judged to such a severe degree that it forced his father to take action and move from their inner-city apartment in the heart of New York, to a small nowhere town called Lima, Ohio. Kurt was happy that he was getting away from the bullying and his old life, but Ohio? What kind of fashion is in Ohio? do Ohio-ins accept gays? Will this school honestly be any different?

Blaine Anderson was McKinley High's bad boy, yessir'e. He's been to Juvie, he vandalizes school property, smokes, drinks, parties, has a one night stand practically daily, and is feared by every person in school. Except, he doesn't meet the eye that way. He's not one of those leather jocks who wears all black, disrespects his elders, drives a motorcycle, or is covered in piercings. On the contrary; Blaine wears high waters, polos, bowties and loafers in bright colors, has straight As, treats all of his teachers with the upmost respect, drives a Range Rover Sport, and has a total of one piercing; his left ear and it's a small barely noticeable diamond stud. Not to mention he gels his hair.

So when Kurt Hummel arrives at McKinley high on Monday, and is at his locker when everyone around him suddenly go silent and rush to leave the hallway, he's confused. He turns around to see a boy, most likely his age, with disgustingly gelled back hair with white high waters, a black and white striped shirt, green suspenders, and a cotton candy pink bowtie, with his bag draped over one shoulder strutting down the hallway with a confidence Kurt has seen too many times before. After making a mind note to compliment the boy's fashion sense, his eyes flit up to the boy's face and Kurt is speechless. Between the plump pink lips curved up into a smirk and the liquid golden honey eyes raking over his body, Kurt doesn't know what to look at.

"See something you like, princess?" a voice low and silky asks Kurt, bringing him from

his trance.

"I was just admiring your fashion choices." Kurt answered shaking his head.

"I see." Suspenders boy answered, raking his eyes down Kurt's body with a smirk fresh on his lips that Kurt just wanted to kiss off. "Your 'fashion sense' isn't bad yourself, porcelain."

"Are you kidding me? This is Alexander McQueen; it better be good." Suspenders laughed and continued walking down the hall.

"See you later, hotstuff." he called back over his shoulder.

"Wait, what's your name?" Kurt called,

"You'll find out soon enough." Suspenders answered, chuckling before turning down a hallway. As soon as he had turned the corner, students came from every direction, crawling out of the wood work would be an appropriate idiom, Kurt thought.

"Excuse me, I have never seen you before, so you must be new. My name is Rachel Berry and I'm co-captain of McKinley High's Glee Club New Directions. I would like to welcome you to McKinley High, and do you sing?" Kurt looked down at the girl who was at least a foot shorter than him, wearing a simple a-line blue dress with white polka dots and her dark brown hair pulled back by a simple navy headband smiling up at him.

"If you know what's good for you, don't tell her. She'll end up sending you to a crack house." a boy in McKinley titans t-shirt and a Mohawk mutters in his ear, while walking by.

"Don't listen to Noah, he's just mad that he has to be here. But anyway-do you?"

"If I say I do, will you honestly send me to a crack house?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Of course not! Do I look like someone who would do that?" Rachel beamed up at him.

"Um. Yes, I do sing. But I just transferred, and clubs are the last things on my mind. So thank you for the offer, but I don't have time right now." closing his locker, he turned to leave but was stopped by Rachel who grabbed his arm,

"Please! We need one more singer for us to be able to compete in regionals next month. I don't usually beg, because my dads said that lessens my authority, but I'm begging you! Please join!"

"If I say yes, will you let me get to class?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, then yes. I will join. When is it?" he was wrapped up in a hug by the small girl, who was squealing in his ear.

"Thank you so much..."

"Kurt."

"Kurt! The first practice of the year is today after school in the choir room. I'll be looking forward to seeing you there!" she smiled once more and walked the opposite way of Kurt down the hallway, meeting up with a tall built man, who Kurt could just tell was a football player; his weakness. Kurt studied the way the man's legs moved beneath him-clumsy but in a sexy way. Uh oh, Kurt thought. Classes hadn't even started and he already had his mind overwhelmed by a boy.

He started walking down the hall, keeping his eyes out for room D187, when someone called out behind him, "Lookie here boys, we gots ourselves a new fairy!" Kurt sighed and kept walking, deciding it was probably best to just ignore the Neanderthals. 'hey, fairy. We was talking to you!" this time he turned around and was met by two football players, one with dark chocolate skin and the other with hair that looked like a poorly washed cocker spaniel, both holding cups filled with something.

"Awe, isn't he a pretty fairy Azimio?"

"Welcome to McKinley, fag!" the black one said before they both tossed the contents of their cups onto Kurt. Who gasped as the cold slush seeped into his eyes and soaked through his new designer clothing. He wiped his eyes of the slush and watched the football players and everyone else in the hallway standing there laughing at him, before he went to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him then removing his soaked shirt to clean it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey princess..."

**A/N: I'm currently in the middle of another fic-it's a CrissColfer called ****Well, Fuck****. But I was in the shower **_**(where the best of ideas brew) **_**and this popped into my head, and I just haaad to write it. So here it is! No idea where it's gonna go, but yup. Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I seriously haven't the slightest fucking clue where i'm going with this fic. Sooo...I'm open for story lines! **

**And yes, I know i'm updating this one but not Well, Fuck - that's because this one is a lot of dialouge and backstory, while fuck is in the middle of some smut. And I'm not the best smut writter-so that one takes time. So please don't hate me-I will update that one, just not right now.**

"Hey Princess..."

"Hello suspenders!" Kurt answered back sighing, while rubbing his shirt trying to get the slushie out.

"I see you've already met Karofsky and Azimio. They're lovely fellows, aren't they?"

"Oh yes. They're wonderful. I moved from New York to escape neaderthals like them, and yet-here I am, and there they are. Still lurking around me. Is it really in every man's mind that every gay is out to take advantage of them! Do I look like someone who would do that? I mean, really!" Kurt stopped short, noticing suspender's eyes go wide at the word 'gay', "Oh shit. Please, please don't slushie me, or attack me, or anything. I'll...I'll leave if you want. I just, please don't hurt me." Kurt begged. Suspenders just shook his head and chuckled, muttering something under his breath. "What'd you say?"

"I said, 'if only you knew what you've just gotten yourself into.'"

"What's that supposed to mean? And I still don't know your name."

Yet again, Suspenders just shook his head, smirking and replied with 'You'll find out soon enough," honey eyes met liquid ice, burning, "Kurt." Suspenders ended, raising his arm, Kurt flinched, hoping it wasn't another slushie and was relieved when he noticed it was just a simple white t-shirt.

"Thanks, he who shall not be named." he joked lightly, elicting a melodic chuckle from the retreating boy's figure.

Kurt threw on the unknown boy's shirt; thankfully it fit, and his leather jacket had been in his locker-luckily saving it from any slush. So he continued on to his first class, walking in a half an hour late claiming new student crisis. The only available seat in the class was next to a big black girl with fabulous fashion style and her hair was lovely. He went up to her, whispering

"Could I sit here?"

"If you want, white boy." the womanc answered back with such sass that Kurt instantley fell in love with her. He extended his hand,

"Kurt Hummel."

"Mercedes Jones." she answered back as she shook his hand. "Are you sure you want to be sitting with me though?"

"Is there a problem?"

"People don't take too well with interracial friendships, here." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well they don't take too well with gays either-so hey, why not give them another reason to hate me." he laughed softly.

"You're gay?"

"Shit. Um. Yeah. I'm sorry..." Kurt started packing up his things, debating whether or not he should take the seat next to the seemingly homeless boy in the back or a seat on the floor. Thinking of his designer jeans, he decided to risk the homeless boy.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Mercedes asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

"I'm moving my seat...I mean, I understand if you're uncomfortable with me and my sexuality."

"What? White boy, sit yo ass down! I didn't say anything like that! I'm completely fine with you liking boys-that's great for you!"

"Thank you." Kurt smiled at the girl, looking into her dark chocolate eyes. It seemed like he had finally made a friend.

Thankfully Merceds wass in his next class, and her locker was right down the hall from his. So they walked from their classes together, never stopped talking; about McKinely, about New York, about why Kurt moved, why the football players are such homophobes and racists. Never once had it crossed his mind to ask her about Suspenders. When Mercedes droped him off at his following class, telling him that she was in his lunch and that she'd meet him in the cafeteria, he turned around with a smile on his face. He had most definitly found a friend.

"Hey Princess." Suspenders said as he came up behind Kurt in the doorway, "Planning on standing here the whole class?" he smirked.

"If that's what it takes to learn your name." Kurt answered, smugly. Folding his arms and holding his place in the doorway. Suspenders shook his head and smirked, leaning in to whisper in his ear,

"Desperate is a good look on you, babe." before sidling past through the doorway to take a seat at the back of the classroom.

Kurt walked in, taking the first open seat he saw which happened to be in the front of the class. Taking out a pencil, he started thinking about Suspenders, trying to figure out his angle. He's deep in thought when he's interrupted by the girl from this morning at his locker, what was her name again?

"Hello, Kurt! How are you enjoying McKinley so far? I see you changed...either you've had gym or you've met David and Azimio..." Rachel! That was it!

"It was unfortuently the latter. But thankfully, I ran into Suspenders back there in the bathroom and he gave me an extra t-shirt."

Rachel was gaping at him, "What?"

"Suspenders? Do you mean Blaine?"

"Uh. I don't know. I don't know his name. The boy in the back with the suspenders."

"Yup. That's Blaine. He gave you a shirt?"

"Yeah. He noticed that mine was covered in slushie..."

"Wow. He doesn't even let me borrow a a knife at the table..." Rachel sort of muttered.

"Are you...are you guys dating? Or...?"

"Oh god! Oh god, no!" Rachel burst out laughing, "Ew! Incest is disgusting! Definitly not into that!" Incest. Wait.

"Wait. Incest. What?"

"Blaine's my brother! Incest is when two people that have a blood relation have sex."

"Oh god, I know what incest is! But. Wow. I mean, I shouldn't really be that surprised. I can definitly see the relation." he murmered, glancing to the back of the room where Blaine was writting furiously away.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. Speaking of Blaine. I'll be right back." She got up and walked back, sitting down next to him and started talking to him. Kurt looked away because he felt like he was intruding on their privacy, but not before he caught Blaine look up at him with a smile, his golden eyes sparkling.

The rest of the class went by fast, going through th eusual first day of school things. Nothing too exciting, allowing Kurt's mind to wander. So when a paper airplane hit his chair and flew under, he was intruiged. Wondering what on earth this was. Picking it up, he unfolded it to read a note written in perfect script;

I heard you're going to try to take over Glee.

Oh? And where'd you hear that? Your sister. She doesn't even know if I can sing.

She has a feeling. Is it true that you're joining Glee though?

If I were?

Are you playing hard to get? Because, I can play that game. Better than you.

I wasn't aware we were playing a game. But now that you've introduced that idea to me; I'm more than happy to play.

You're going down.

Kurt read the note before sticking it in his notebook, setting the game into motion. Paying no attention to the boy staring at the back of his head, raking his eyes down his body, studying every inch that he could see-complying it all to his memory.

**A/N: Nothing too exciting; just getting the ball running on this story. Any ideas? Please let me know.**


	3. MASS AN

**A/N:**

ahahah, holy hell. Hi guys! It's been awhile, huh? Senior year is such a bitch. And so, I've unfortunately have come to the conclusion that I will be shutting down my ff account. Or at least rendering it dormant. I don't have to the time to continue writing, and on top of that I'm at a standstill for ideas on most of my fics.

**Nursery Rhymes:** I have no idea how to get to my finish line in this fic.

**Bowtie Badboy:** I don't even know where I was planning on going with that one; it was spur of the moment writing and publishing because I wanted to know what people thought of my ideas.

**Cold Outside; Hot In Here:** Completely abandoned like a year ago. Ahahah, sorry.

**Well, Fuck:** It got taken off ff. Which pisses me off because I had that story completely finished and ready to continue posting a chapter each week, but then it got taken off because it was CrissColfer and rated M. Double whammy, ouch.

So, I'd just like to say, thanks for following my stories, and liking them, and giving me your feedback. I'm sorry I won't be updating anymore. It just does not fit in with my schedule. Maybe I'll awaken my writer side again this summer before I head off to college? Who knows.

But alas, au revoir for now, lovlies!

-Julie


End file.
